1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a roofing material, and more particularly, to a multifunctional roofing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various research is conducted for saving electric energy used in buildings. In particular, it is reported that most of power consumed in a building is used in illumination of the building and in temperature control of the building. To reduce power consumed in the building, light energy and thermal energy of natural light may be used. As one example of using the energy of natural light, various research for saving power by using energy of natural light through glass windows installed at a building is being conducted.
However, glass windows are installed at lateral sides of a building and thus it is difficult to receive natural light by using the glass windows, and glass has a weak rigidity and is not adequate as a roofing material. Although transparent roofing materials such as fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) or polycarbonate are used in buildings such as livestock buildings or greenhouses, they are not sufficient to cope with external environments of the building, such as natural light or rain water, and thus the internal environment of the building on which the transparent roofing material is installed is poor.